Conventionally, in the case of an Integrated Circuit (IC) package (which will be referred to as “IC”, hereinafter) that includes leads protruding from side surfaces, a test is performed to the IC in a state attached to an IC socket. In order to confirm whether all the lead lines of the IC are set in contact with contact pins of the IC socket, electric measurement is used by causing a testing current to flow through the lead lines of the IC.
However, in the electric measurement according to the conventional technique, the IC ends up being subjected to an electric load.